Voice of the blood red lioness
by Otaku Chick Amami
Summary: Yuzu who was taken, awakens to find herself in another world, where her only chance of returning home is defeating herself.Karin has lost everything her only wish is to die.
1. Lies

**I own no right to the bleach characters the Voice of the Blood red lioness is from Yuzu's point of view after and during the war. Oh and the words in Italic and underline is from the person Yuzu refers to as the voice. Hope you like it there's a surprise in the end **

**Voice of the Blood red lioness**

**&**

**Tears of the Blue Phoenix**

Opening my eyes, I awoke in darkness. _**Glad you've finally awakened my dear now the fun can truly begin.**___Looking around I saw no one. Whose there, I whispered, a laughter echoed from the darkness. _**Don't be afraid my child I won't hurt you, in fact Yuzu you can say that I'm your friend, actually where closer than that I've been a part of you for so long you can say that I'm actually you. I've been here my child watching you, the very whispers in the dark you're afraid of your every little fear. I'm even the thought's you've refused to hear, the reality you refused to accept. The sad little existence, that barrier, the sad excuse for a life you had I was there whispering what you truly wanted, your every need, your every desire. What are you talking about? My dear child I'm talking about the truth, you know inside you're pathetic. There's no reason for you to be alive. You don't do anything, you're weak you hide from what you choose not to accept. You know that don't you that deep inside your nothing, your useless.**_

The word's echoed from the darkness; till it was the only thing I could hear. Stop it I screamed. Covering my ears I shook my head that's not true. _**Really, than tell me what is?**_ I shook my head I don't know. Once again laughter echoed from the darkness. _**When have you ever known anything? After all you never knew that this life you had. You're pathetic sheltered little life, was just a lie.**_Lies, I screamed tears running down my cheeks._**Really you're family has been lying to you for years and you haven't even noticed. Well even though you have you chose to ignore it act happy, and say it was for Karin, who didn't care, Ichigo never there who were you trying to fool but yourself. Shame you can't even admit it now that you're alone**__._ Enough that's not true, I sobbed feeling the tears roll down my cheeks, I looked up what do you want from me. _**Really Yuzu my dear all I want is the truth?**_ I looked up into the darkness now, feeling nothing but anger. And just what is that I yelled why you don't tell me what is the truth_**. I know dearest Yuzu but it's for you to tell me**_. I screamed I've had it tell me where am I, I want to go home I sobbed. _**You can only go home once you have admitted the truth.**_ I sobbed I want to go home to Karin, Ichigo and dad. I want to go home, why are you doing this to me? _**The reason Yuzu is because I want you to admit the truth. And by the way my dear your time is running out.**_ I looked up again this time feeling nothing but anger, what do you mean? _**Well my dear you see all of soul society, your brother, you're father there all gone. Disappeared just like dust in the air. Again I heard laughter you're whole world is gone well not all of it at least, Karin's still alive but the way things are going for her she'll be gone as well, just like a spark to a flame. Except her flame will sadly go out and you'll be left all alone.**_ No, no you're lying I screamed once again. _**Really am I, look here my dear and you see the truth in your fear. The voice rang out once again laughter echoed from the darkness and an image appeared at first it was blurry but cleared up.**_ What is this I sighed, wiping away my tears? _**It's what you desire to see and it's the truth my dear but can you accept it?**_ Staring at the image it was like a scene from a battle, standing in front of a portal, was dad, Ichigo, and a boy I had never seen all dressed in black. His snow white hair drifted in the wind. Walking through the portal they all seemed to be saying goodbye to someone, dad who was last to go turned around his face like a mask covered in shadow. He was looking at someone following his gaze I saw Karin, standing beside her like Ichigo a woman with strawberry colored hair had an arm around Karin. Karin whose face I could see clearly was crying, no sobbing tears rolling down her cheeks. Dad stood there staring at her and though I couldn't hear him, looking at Karin I saw her smile, tears still rolling down her cheeks. Why was she, looking at my dad I was able to read his lips that's my girl. I shook my head no, no, this can't… Looking at Karin I could see her face it was like she was dying, I knew that look it was a look I saw every day when I looked in the mirror. Her face was blank except for the look of defeat in her eyes she had given up. With the smile she had given him before, I could see what she was trying to hide. The smile she had given him was mine, everything every expression I could read clearly she was acting as though everything was ok, like nothing had happened.

She was showing him who he wanted to see, and that person was me. Karin, Dad, no turning around he waved. Goodbye Karin, as tears rolled down her cheeks, he took a drag on his cigarette and looked to the sky. Turning back around once he smiled looking at the woman, he smiled take care of her, she nodded, I promise. Turning around he walked into the portal. At that moment I screamed, Karin ran forward then but she never made it to the portal, she had fallen and unlike every moment in her life when she had fallen she didn't even try to get up. A bright light suddenly flew out of the portal like a wave. No, Karin I screamed running forward, the image seemed to tremble as it was engulfed in light blinding me, rubbing my eyes I shook my head. I sobbed letting the tears run down my cheek. Dad, Ichigo, Karin there all-No, don't look away my dear look, standing on a roof not from where the light had just been was, the woman in her arms was Karin. I was suddenly filled with hope, but looking at Karin all of it was swept away. The image seemed to focus and then pause as it zoomed in on her eyes. No longer was there a look of defeat in her eyes, but a look I had never seen before. It was a look that caused a wrenching sob to escape from my lips and the heart wrenching scream that like the laughter before had echoed into the dark. Karin though she was still standing and alive in front of me, the life had faded from her eyes; it was like she was dead. She had died in front of me and I could do nothing as I stared into her eyes. There was nothing there, staring at her face even though she was looking at something else I could hear her voice, there's nothing left. Shaking my head I covered my ears, lies its all lies. I sobbed why, why are you doing this?

_**The reason is because I'm trying to help you the only way by doing that is for you to except the truth. And before you ask me what that is try rephrasing the question I can't tell you what the truth is you'll know it once you accept it, and you'll be able to leave. Now, try again instead of believing every little word I say listen to the truth, listen to yourself. **_I sighed looking up I can leave once I accept the truth, right? _**Yes you can,**_ I looked up alright I just have to accept the truth I said wiping away my tears. Alright is there a chance that I can save her, that I can save Karin_**? Yes there is the voice suddenly sounded closer.**_ And how do I do that, _**I heard the**_ _**same mocking laughter the same way you get out of here.**_ I sighed breathing by accepting the truth, I sighed. _**Now my dear it's not so much how you ask, its do you want to?**_ I looked up, what do you mean? _**And here I thought we had finally gotten over this.**_ _**Do you want to save her?**_ Slamming my hands into the ground, no I understand what the hell you're asking. It's what you're asking. Of course I want to save her she's my sister and without a doubt I love her. Why wouldn't I want to save her? _**Now where getting somewhere my dear, are you sure you're not saving her out of fear and not out of love. Are you sure you're not saving her because you feel like you owe her. Maybe because you feel like you have something to prove. Or maybe it's just different altogether, maybe you hate her, and you're only doing this because you don't just hate her you're jealous of her. **_I looked up jealous of Karin, I repeated, no I'm not I'm proud of her. _**Are you sure you don't want her dead, that you don't want to kill her you're self?**_ No I don't I love Karin she's my sister. _**You keep saying that my dear but do you mean it? **_Yes, yes I do, I wouldn't do anything to hurt her. _**Lies, once again the words echoed from the dark. How am I? You say you don't hate her that you wouldn't hurt her? Yuzu how could that be when you're the reason you're here. You're the reason she's in pain, why she's dead. Laughter echoed once again, you even said you don't hate her, that you love her lies. **_I couldn't take it slamming my hand into the dark. I growled enough shut up you say all these things but just how the hell do you know that it's true. Finally an answer I will enjoy, the laughter suddenly grew closer once again as though it was right behind me, turning around I gasped. That's right Yuzu like I said I'm you.

Staring back at me was an exact image of myself. Except instead of my yellow dress, she was in white, everything else right down to her hair looked like me_**. You see Yuzu I know what you think; I know what kind of person you are. Cause I'm you and I know what you want. What you refuse to accept and what's that I said.**_ The truth, stepping back she laughed and her voice echoed spinning around she stood there now and I fell, her once white dress was now red her face her hand's every part of her was covered in blood. _**You want blood my dear and not just anyone's blood. You want Karin's…**_

_**I know well actually this is kind of longer than the other but hey if you don't understand what's going on just message me and I'll clear it up hope you like it –sincerely Amami**_


	2. Choose:A Twisted fate Part 1

**Voice of the Blood red lioness**

**&**

**Tears of the Blue Phoenix **

Chapter 2: Choose a twisted fate

No, no I don't you're lying. Leave me alone._** Is that what you want to be left alone?**_ No, Yes…I...I don't know. _**Is that how you're going to save Karin by crying?**_ _**You really do want her blood on your hand's you really do want her dead.**_ No once again the tears started to flow down my cheek no I don't. _**You're the only who can save her Yuzu and she doesn't have much time.**_ _**So far you asked why you're here, why'd you come here Yuzu? **_I don't Know, I cried shaking my head_**, Are you strong enough to save yourself?**_ I don't know, by now I had slumped forward on my knees sobbing. _**Damn it Yuzu you're not fun, why not tell me the truth. For once I'll tell you you're not able to save yourself so you're sure as hell not going to be able to save Karin. So come on Yuzu tell me how you feel.**_ I sighed I don't know. _**Well damn it Yuzu what the hell do you know, stop crying and tell me how do you feel?**_ I growled I'm tired, I'm sick and tired of you of everything. And I know that you're the one lying, I'm not jealous of Karin I admire her, and even if I am jealous of her she's my sister and I love her. I admire her strength, her skill and her bravery, and I always wished to be like her. There's nothing wrong with that, so you're wrong damn it. You're wrong even if you say you are me, your nothing more than an illusion, you play games with people's heart and you twist what they believe. You're a shattered image of who I am, and I won't let you win, I'll die before I let you turn my memories and everything I love into lies. _**Aw that hurt, do you really think so, Yuzu leaning down she stared into my face.**_ Standing up I stared back at her, I shuddered trembling and closed my eyes if I was going to go home, if I was going to save Karin I had to decide now. I sighed Karin always saved me, she was always there when I got hurt, when I cried or when I was scared. I think- No I shook my head and smiled opening my eyes I looked up. No I know that what I say is true and I'll stick to my word. _**She smiled stepping away from me, Yuzu you know you're afraid, you're just looking for comfort in your words, trying to be like your big sister. It's a shame that you're big sister is a cry baby just like you, a coward looking to a coward she laughed.**_ I sighed looking down, you're right I am afraid and I am a cry baby, I sniffled wiping the tears away from my eyes. I look for comfort in my word's because there true. _**She laughed so I'm right your nothing more than a**_- You're wrong, Karin I yelled stepping forward is the bravest person I know she may cry but it's not because she's afraid, it's because Karin knows, she knew all along about Ichigo and everyone else. She's always known she chose to accept everything while I hid. She faced thing's that would send anyone else screaming in fear, and why it's not because she thought she had to it's because she knew she had something to protect. She was protecting me, but not anymore there's no one to protect me or Karin. Ichigo and dad are gone, but now Karin needs someone to protect her. And like her even if I am afraid I'll fight knowing I have someone to protect. _**So who do you intend to protect when you're so weak?**_ I looked at her staring into her eyes I saw nothing; looking directly at her I screamed. I will protect Karin I'll get stronger, no matter what it takes and no matter what I won't let anyone hurt her. I'll protect her with my life._** So Yuzu my dear tell me why are you here? **_I_**n a fight you must learn to listen to yourself. That no matter what you can't always listen to what other people say and when everything is dark my dear find light in truth.**_ _**The question is now are you ready there's no going back after this. You will have to face enemies you'd never expect**_, I'll fight to protect Karin even if it means saving Karin from herself.

Good stepping out from the darkness a shadow appeared taking the shape of a lion. Staring at me, her eyes glowing a bright yellow, her fur white and except for the fur around her neck it was a blood red as she walked toward me flames covered her body like her fur glowing a bright red. My name my dear is Itsumi forgive me but I had to know if you were ready. As she said she is indeed the other you but I am a part of you as well. For years I watched you waiting for you to awaken your powers. Once you did I had to give you a test and you passed. You see I didn't doubt you my dear, but when you doubt yourself, you doubt me. And in a fight there is no doubt hesitate to do what must be done and you'll risk losing it all, you must always stay one step ahead and do what must be done to protect all that you care about. Now Yuzu you say you'd fight anyone even Karin herself? I nodded yes of course; she smiled well than your first fight shall be against, her. I nodded alright, looking up I stood there, in front me a sword with a red hilt and a white sheath appeared. I shook my head confused, what am I…What am I supposed to do with this? I don't understand I've never fought before what do you mean…I thought…No when you said I fight I thought you meant… Yuzu Itsumi said I understand your pain your sorrow. I can feel it all, but you must understand, you agreed to this and I won't let you go back on your word. But I've never fought before, Karin always fought – your battles for you, a voice said from behind me turning around, I gasped again, Karin. I ran throwing my arms around her. In the flesh, she said smiling. I can't believe you're here, how could this be? She smiled enough so are we going to do this or what, she sighed pushing me off I fell to the ground. Karin why would you?

She sighed again, fight me damn it, get up off your ass and fight me. I never would have guessed you were this slow Yuzu, How are we related? I suddenly felt tears run down my cheek, why would you say such hurtful things? I wait all this time to see you, I yelled and you push me to the ground. That's because Yuzu you must fight will you lay there and get shoved around or will you fight back, she yelled at me. I won't fight my own sister, that's not fair I never fought and it's you Karin – _**Enough with the damned excuses already once again**_, I saw myself standing there, in that same white dress covered in blood she smiled. Stop being such a baby. _**She's a damned illusion, I mean; maybe I should fight Karin for you.**_ No I shook my head standing up I'll do this on my own. _**Whatever floats your boat she smiled, but the moment you lose I'll step in and well Karin will be just like dad and Ichigo, she'll be gone she laughed.**_ Stepping forward I grabbed the hilt of the sword; I stumbled backwards, why the hell is this so heavy, I flinched as a searing pain ran through my arm. _**So I guess you're going to fight than Yuzu remember one slip up and**_- Shut up I said cutting her off, walking over to Itsumi she pouted meanie she said sticking her tongue out. Karin nodded leaning back she brought her foot forward, a glowing ball of light appeared knocking me backwards. Itsumi what was that, I looked at her, that my dear was her attack it deals with long range attacks by using spheres of light. Ok so what do I do I have no training what so ever nothing? Nothing Itsumi replied you need no training at least not from me in this battle you will fight and learn from whatever your opponent's strength is you will fight and develop your own fighting style from their moves and you're weaknesses , you will have several opponent's you're first 2 opponents will be Karin, and Ichigo. Your opponent after will be me than someone who will help you improve what you learned, help you prefect it. After, you will fight your trainer; your last opponent will decide who you will become and what path you will take after you leave here. I nodded again okay but why aren't I being trained first and then put to fight. The reason my dear is because you must first develop your own fighting style, the first fight against your sister will help you develop long range, your brother close range, and your trainer will help you develop close combat: hand to hand, and also perfect your fighting style to make it completely your own. I will of course help you to develop your moves along the way. Now are you ready my dear? I nodded alright than leaning forward; I ran at her, slamming the hilt of my sword into her chest, she stumbled backwards falling down just as I had. That was quick I guess I won; I smiled taking a step back. No Yuzu I think you misunderstood this is not a regular fight where just by hitting someone to the floor you win. This, my dear is a fight to the death, Itsumi said. Do you mean I have to kill Karin? Yes she nodded, I shook my head I won't kill her even if she is just another illusion. Yuzu my dear, you must_**- No**_ I watched as the other me spun around she landed just beside me. _**She already said she won't fight why not let me step in she's no killer not like I am.**_ Yuzu we both looked at Itsumi, she sighed Shiyuzu you will not interfere with this battle. _**But you said if she cannot complete the task I can step in.**_

Shiyuzu enough do not doubt her, she has not fallen. _**Yet **_she replied _**remember when you do I'll be here ready and waiting she smiled and sat on the floor.**_ I have to kill Karin, the words echoed in my head, but she is just an illusion. No it's still Karin I won't fight her, yeah but if you don't I heard Shiyuzu say her voice echoing in my mind she'll kill you, besides this is the only way you can save her. Do it, kill her, and just imagine how much better you'll feel knowing she's gone that you won't have to protect her. I turned around shut up you stay the hell out of my head. Itsumi glared at her, _**what I was just trying to encourage her she already knows what she has to do.**_ Look you, I know what you're telling me I have to do and I won't do it, there has to be another way. _**Itsumi looked at Shiyuzu fine but she's still going to need to kill her either way.**_ Itsumi nodded we can do it this way, but my dear during that time she began to fade you will be on your own we won't be able to help you. Looking at Itsumi and Shiyuzu they began to blur and then fade, and so did everyone else. Wait where are you going? Running after them they faded completely, Itsumi, Itsumi I screamed. Turning around I saw that even the illusion of Karin had faded instead in her place was a glowing ball of light. Inside of it I could make out images of buildings and stores. An image of a house became clear, that's, that's the human world. Walking through the portal, I stepped out turning around I realized I was in front of my house. Standing there holding the door open was Karin. She smiled Yuzu, Yuzu tears welling up in her eyes. I smiled back Karin she ran to me throwing her arms around me, she tackled me to the ground. I smiled Karin but I didn't hug her back enough are we going to fight I said. She pulled away from me what do you mean, Yuzu what are you saying. She cried hugging me, her tears drenching my shirt. I thought you were dead, her black hair hung down in front of her face, I noticed she wore black Capri's instead of her normal black shorts, and a gray sweat shirt and even though I could barely see her eyes, she looked tired like she had been crying for days on end. She looked so different she was just a bit taller and skinnier though it didn't reflect on her face. Yuzu you look different, look you're hair even got a bit longer, she smiled man you wreak she laughed through her tears. You're still wearing the clothes from that day. Karin stop this, what game are you playing at I cried. Tears welling up in my eyes. Karin shook her head this isn't a game it's really me I'm really here. I don't know what happened to you but I'm here Yuzu I'm here. Looking into her eyes I saw that she was telling the truth, and I smiled throwing my arms around her. Karin smiled I just can't believe it's you. I nodded wrapping my arms around her tighter. She smiled pulling away Yuzu, come inside you could use a bath a change of clothes, and I'm sure you're hungry. I smiled you know Karin this is the first time I've seen you cry in years. She stared at me, it feels that way doesn't it Yuzu. I nodded standing up I followed her inside .


	3. authors note

Authors note: Ok I noticed I sort of rushed into the second chapter it wasn't as good as the 1st. I read it over and even I was just a little bit disappointed with the way the second chapter came out. If anything I'll see if I can go over it, well I know how the second chapter just sort of ended and well even though it seemed a little cheesy lolz I will most definitely make sure that chapter 3 is way better you can expect a few surprises and way more action, I will also continue tears of the blue phoenix in a little but for right now I'm going to try and complete chapter 3. But you can trust that chapter 3 won't be just about I'm going to give my life yours story lolz not that I have a problem with that but hey there's a reason why it's called a twisted fate.

-Sincerely Otaku Chick Amami Unpredictably random


	4. Chapter 3 A twisted Fate: Home Again

**I own no right to the bleach characters the Voice of the Blood red lioness is from Yuzu's point of view after and during the war. Oh and the words in Italic and underline is from the person Yuzu refers to as the voice. Hope you like it there's a surprise in the end ****also the other Yuzu will now be known as Shiyuzu **

**Whose talking: **Itsumi: _hey she's the italics with the underline_

**Shiyuzu: hey she's the bold with the underline**

Yuzu: hey is just regular

**Voice of the Blood red lioness**

**&**

**Tears of the Blue Phoenix **

Chapter 3 Choose a twisted fate: Home again

Yuzu, you almost done in there, I smiled washing the suds out of my hair. 5 more minutes Karin, I sighed leaning back against the tub. Wrapping my arms around my legs I closed my eyes. Was it really just a dream, I shook my head it couldn't be. After all I still had my sword as proof but it did suddenly disappear after. And I can barely remember a thing from that place, I sighed just what was going on? What's wrong with me? Standing up I rinsed off, I can always worry about this later today's my first day back with Karin I won't waste it. Wrapping the towel around me; I brushed the hair out of my eyes. I'm done I smiled opening the door, stepping out into the hallway the scent or roasted fish and rice lingered in the air. Finally she replied just what were you doing in there for an hour and a half? I shrugged I was just thinking I replied back. About what Karin yelled, I smiled well about how I never asked you this before? Ask what she yelled again, I laughed, what are we having for dinner? Real funny Yuzu, I don't really burn everything I touch and besides I don't mind cooking every once in awhile. I laughed last time you cooked Karin you tried to fry eggs in the sun. She laughed hey I saw it on TV and figured why not give it a try? Karin that was a cartoon, so she yelled back I thought it was real. I smiled tears welling up in my eyes, man did I miss this, I hadn't be this happy in a long time. I mean I acted clueless most of the time, but as usual like Karin I tried to hold up a brave act. Though most of the time I cried and even when I couldn't see ghost or anything spiritually related, I wasn't as clueless as I acted but I knew I was weak. I sighed walking to my room, hey Karin I'm going to go and get dressed. Alright Yuzu just hurry up before dinner get's cold. Walking into the room, I searched the drawers for something to put on. Pulling on my favorite yellow sweatshirt I found that it couldn't fit me. What the hell I hadn't gotten that tall had I. All the sleeve's of my clothes reached just below my wrist or just above my ankles. What the hell, I guess I'll just have to borrow something of Ichigo's. Walking into his room I sighed, the feeling of loneliness suddenly crept in kneeling down still holding my towel around me I leaned against his dresser. The fading scent of strawberries still hung in the air. Everything was just the way he left it, Bed spread, everything packed neatly and folded. Except for the closet I noticed hung open Rukia's Teddy bear pajamas were folded neatly on the bottom shelf. Walking over to the closet I closed it, feeling a pang of guilt just how many times had Karin opened this to find no one, how many times did she walk into the house and find no one was there? How many times did she walk into each room of the house and remember she was alone? It must be so hard for her everything in the house was a constant reminder that she was alone; I felt a tear roll down my cheek and realized I was crying. Damn it wiping away the tears I closed the closet door. Walking over to Ichigo's drawer I pulled out a white t-shirt and a pair of sweats. Pulling them on I sighed, I guess I really did get taller, Ichigo's shirt barely hung off me, and his sweat pants actually fit. Holding Ichigo's shirt up close to my nose, I smelled strawberries. The scent still stuck to his clothes, walking out his room I closed his door, walking down the stairs, I smiled so Karin you need any help? Surprisingly I walked into the kitchen to find everything neatly set up and that everything she cooked actually looked edible. Smiling I sat down wow Karin you really know how to welcome me home I laughed. She smiled hurry up and eat we have a lot to catch up on. I nodded and smiled ok Karin. ~5 minutes later~

So Karin said smiling at me what happened where were you this whole time? Sighing I looked up at the ceiling leaning against the couch sadly I really don't know. It's like a dream, or a horrible nightmare I stared at the ground now wrapping my arms around my legs. All I remember is darkness nothing but darkness; everything now seems blurry like I'm looking through broken glass that only keeps falling. You know during that time you can never really see ahead and looking back there's nothing but broken glass. I shuddered I'm sorry I just don't want to think about it. Its ok Karin sighed you don't have to tell me if you can't remember. I sighed shaking my head there is one thing I remember though. What's that Karin I asked, I smiled I remember that I was supposed to protect you. Karin smiled that's my job to protect you not the other way around she smiled. Yeah true but let's agree Okay that no matter what will always protect each other. Smiling Karin nodded agreed, but no matter what Karin I thought to myself even if it means my life I will protect you and that's a promise. Standing up I hugged Karin will always be together no matter what sis, Karin nodded it's a deal she smiled. Breathing in I gasped as I felt a searing pain in my chest, what's going on, what is this feeling, Yuzu what's wrong? Grabbing Karin I shoved her to the floor just as a hollow crashed into the house. Karin I screamed run, standing up Karin turned around fear in her eyes. Karin get away from here run I screamed, she shook her head no I won't leave you. Just then I saw a red light, turning to face the hollow I saw that the red light was coming from the its mouth. Karin I screamed tackling her to the ground I managed to cover her. Opening my eyes I saw nothing but darkness. Where, Where am I, opening my eyes again I could make out an image, I was in a house, everything was destroyed. Letting my eyes roam around the room I realized I was home. Right, I was home but how did I, leaning forward I tried to move. Why can't I move, what happened why can't I move? Looking down I saw that my legs were stuck underneath a wooden board. Moving forward a bit I felt pain ripple through my body, shoving the board off my legs, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. Putting my hand to my waist I looked down and screamed. There was blood everywhere, I was bleeding looking down I could a glass cutting into my stomach. Pulling out the glass I stood up limping a bit that's right I remember now I was standing there when a hollow crashed into the house, I ducked down to protect, to protect Karin. Karin I screamed she wasn't there walking around the house I screamed Karin. Tears started rolling down my cheek Karin I screamed. I was supposed to protect you; I cried I promised that I would protect you. I sobbed why, did I have to be so weak, I couldn't even protect you and yet I promised I cried. Falling to the ground I opened my eyes to see that I was inside the Clinic Yuzu, standing up I walked into the clinic my tears still blurring my vision. I could see someone no, there were two people, there was someone lying down on the ground, the other stood above them. What did you do, I screamed what did you do to her? Answer me damn it what did you do to her? I growled I promised, I promised to protect her and you and you, I snarled, I suddenly felt nothing but anger, nothing but pure hate. I could feel energy flowing through me, an energy that wasn't my own and at the same time it was, holding my hand out I could see a light appearing. Looking up I saw that whoever was standing over Karin had gotten closer to her, get away I yelled, they continued walking closer, I yelled again this time running forward I growled get away from sister, I could see the light now it was changing it was glowing a bright red and from it my sword appeared. Swinging my sword forward, I felt blood on my hands. I said get away from her, the person fell forward there body lying lifeless on the ground. Blood began to surround them Karin, walking forward I walked to Karin. Karin its okay I'm here now. Karin, I could see a blanket or something was covering her head; I started to cry again Karin, pulling back the blanket I screamed. **Long time no see Yuzu, don't look so shocked I'm here because you finally had the guts to do what I thought you couldn't congratulations. You just proved me both wrong and right. **Just what the hell are you talking about Shiyuzu why are you here? **I see you finally remember me she laughed but I can't believe you did it I can't believe you killed your own sister.** What, what are you talking about I didn't kill Karin you're lying I haven't killed my own sister.** You did you see you proved me right you and I really are the same, but your much worse than me. You had her trust you made a promise but then you broke it she trusted you and instead you betrayed her. Your own sister you killed her and yet you promised you'd protect her, yet you promise, promise, promise, promise, and promise. Yet you killed her, never thought you had it in you. **Enough with the jokes I screamed I didn't kill Karin, I cried why are you doing this? **She sighed enough with the 21 questions already but, you proved me wrong that I don't appreciate but since you're in denial and you refuse to accept what you've done she smiled ill help you out, okay. Think about this angel face if I'm standing here she smiled crossing her arms than who the hell is that lying on the floor. You know the person you stabbed lying in the pool of their own blood. **I don't know suddenly, I started to tremble it's the person who I stabbed, the person that who I stabbed trying to protect Karin. **Protect Karin from her what herself because you killed her you did exactly that, she smiled and then laughed. You killed her, you killed her and now she's dead. Her words echoed repeating the words over and over you killed her and now she's dead. **I gasped your lying I didn't kill her Karin's fine she's ok. I shook my head she can't be I closed my eyes I didn't I wouldn't… **Actually she smiled why not go see for yourself go ahead take a look under curtain number one. She smiled pointing a finger at the cloak figure lying on the ground I shook my head go ahead prove me wrong if you didn't do it why are you so scared face the truth prove me wrong. **I nodded standing up I walked over to the person lying on the ground kneeling down I reached forward grabbing onto the cloak I pulled back the blanket and screamed. Lying there bleeding was Karin; pulling her towards me I screamed holding her in my arms. Karin, I sobbed feeling tears roll down my cheek. I cried holding her lifeless body in my arms. Karin I'm so sorry. _Yuzu it's time_, I'm not leaving her Itsumi, _she's already gone Yuzu let's go_. I don't care I yelled back at her she's dead and I killed her, I killed my own sister I sobbed. Itsumi if you want me to, I cried if you want me to come back tell me how can I come back, when I have my sisters blood on my hands I killed her I sobbed. Yuzu if I can help her- Please I begged if there's anything you can do Itsumi I sobbed Karin my whole body shook now but even then I continued to hold Karin. _Alright_ I heard Itsumi say a warm wind flowed into the room warming my skin, flowing around Karin's body. Looking down I saw her chest rise and then she looked at me, Yuzu, I stared into her eyes she was still alive, I smiled Karin she started to cry. I'm so sorry I didn't know it was you I'm sorry, I'm so sorry she nodded its ok I know she whispered. I shook my head it's not okay. She smiled and shook her head you didn't know. Breathing in I suddenly felt like I was being pulled away _Yuzu its time to go I heard Itsumi say. _I shook my head I can't just leave her now not like this. _She'll be fine trust me_, I don't know why but I nodded then, letting Karin go I rested her head on the floor. Yuzu I smiled tears still rolling down my cheek I'm sorry but it's time for me to go. I can't stay here any longer I stood up backing away I have to go, Yuzu I shook my head good bye Karin. Breathing in I felt myself being dragged back to the darkness and Karin faded. Why I growled why the hell would you make me do such a thing? Turning around I ran at Shiyuzu bringing my sword down she managed to block me. **What's the matter is someone mad she laughed; aw poor baby Yuzu killed her sister. Well she did until Itsumi here brought her back it would have worked perfectly I would just love to see you wrecked. **I growled you twisted little- raising my sword I attacked her. Every second bringing my sword looking for away to try and cut her, running towards her again she vanished. Breathing in I felt her appear behind me turning around I blocked her just before she could cut me. **She smiled I guess we are one in the same**; I shook my head you see that's where you're wrong I will never be like you. Stepping forward I brought my sword down blocking me again she kicked me sending me flying backwards. **I guess you're still right she smiled I'm faster stronger and better than you she laughed. Oh and from recent experience you should know I don't like being proved wrong because I'm always right, you're weak and pathetic get over it. Now stand up and fight. **Breathing I stood up I guess I'm going to have to prove you wrong again, because I'm not weak, I'm not pathetic I screamed. Running towards again I brought my sword down only this time I felt different I wanted to win, I wanted to prove her wrong. The one thing I was sure of was that I wanted to kill her. Suddenly everything seemed to slow down bringing my sword down over her head, I smiled appearing behind her I slashed her. Watching her fall forward she fell, you say I'm weak and pathetic but you're nothing unless you can hurt me. You're like a leech you do nothing but suck life from me by hurting me and causing me pain. But I'll burn in her before I let you ever use me or hurt me like that again. Walking towards her I smiled, maybe you should feel what I feel every bit of pain I'll show you I smiled. Raising my sword again Itsumi roared _enough, the both of you are acting like hollows I'd expect that from Shiyuzu but not you Yuzu. _Why not I was only giving her what she asked, what she wanted I yelled? No you gave in and you let her control like a puppet and she was pulling the strings. That is enough now the both of you calm down and behave. I growled fine breathing in I turned to look at her I'm not a murderer I'm not like her. I sighed and managed to calm down. Coughing once Shiyuzu stood up smiling, breathing in she stood up wiping the blood from her lips. Her wounds suddenly started to heal not a murderer huh. **You could have fooled me she laughed I'm not the one with the blood on my hands. **Looking down I saw I still had Karin's blood on my hand's no I didn't kill her if I had I did id be just like you but I didn't I didn't kill her I yelled**. Didn't you hear before Itsumi interfered and she managed to live, that's the only reason your sister is still alive. Shiyuzu smiled than you'd be just like me and we'd truly be one in the same. The only difference here is that you chose your fate and because of you I have to face mine I was drawn into the fate because of you. **What are you talking about? Because of me how is this, any of this my fault? I yelled. **Because you, you're so weak before this you couldn't even help yourself, always the weak one sniveling whining crying so dependent she hissed, on everyone you couldn't help those who need you every moment of every day crying in your room over and over. I was always there to comfort you the little voice in the back of your mind telling you every single day that it would be ok. Helping you through it all when you're mom died, all those times you're brother left. Always trying to help you get stronger but not anymore, I found away to get what I wanted and give you what you deserve. She smiled I told you, you thirsted for blood, Karin's blood and you call me sick. That's your own sister she laughed.** I glared at her what the hell does you're fate have to do with me? What does it have to do with me now; I didn't make you that way. Yeah I'm sorry you had to deal with all of that, but no one forced you too, I didn't chose to make you the way you are I didn't choose**- She screamed you disgust me, let me guess you didn't ask for my help either, you're the only reason why I'm here why I've been trapped here in the darkness for so long. I got so tired; I got so annoyed that you started to make me, weak. I refuse to be just like you, you Yuzu make me sick. You made me this way choosing to be the way you are, helpless and always afraid. Don't you get it I'm you I was created from you; I'm the reflection of exactly what you are something you always wanted to be but could never. So before you blame me for all you're problems look at yourself. You can only blame yourself for your miserable existence, for all that you have and all that you are it's all because of you, you made it this way. You chose this she yelled waving her arms into the darkness not me she whispered and because of you I have to suffer, I'm destined to a fate I had no choice over, a fate I have to face, and because of you I've been here alone, here to face it all because of you. It's a twisted fate you have chosen Yuzu, don't blame me for any of this Yuzu this all of this, she whispered is all because of you. **I shook my head I didn't know I'm sorry I- **Sorry huh sorry can't help me now she sighed. Shaking her head she looked at me sorry is what you are and all you'll ever be she laughed. Turning around,her back to me she whispered don't feel sorry for me Yuzu as far as I'm concerned you're nothing to me so let's keep it that way. **Fading away I suddenly felt my leg's give in this whole thing was my fault.


End file.
